Perfect
by AngelEyes93
Summary: Despite the horrors of the gallery, Ib is glad to have met someone like Garry. Includes moments in the gallery as well as after. Garry x Ib. Note: Garry is 17 and Ib is 15.


"Ho ho ho, you're so funny."

"Garry...?" I felt my body tensing up with uncertainty as I heard Garry's voice through the cracked door.

"Ib, we shouldn't go. That's probably not him." Mary said to me, tugging on my arm. I yanked myself from her grip.

"I'm going. You go ahead without me."

With that, I went in without another word. The room was filled with stuffed bunnies, and in the middle sat Garry.

"Garry." I repeated his name a few times as I got closer to him, but he did not look at me to acknowledge me.

I sat in front of him on my knees, and waved my hand in front of his face.

"Garry?" I called out. Nothing. Not even a passing glance.

I was too late... Garry was... had gone... mad?

No, no, no... not Garry. We were supposed to leave together.

"Snap out of it!" I screamed, raising my hand in the air, and slapped him as hard as I could.

He looked stunned. I contemplated hitting him again, but instead I called his name again.

"... Ib?"

I felt my heart flutter in my chest, and tears began flowing down my cheeks as I ran into his arms, embracing him tightly.

"Oh, Garry..." I sobbed into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me, and caressed my hair. "I don't know what happened, to be honest, but I must have worried you. Sorry about that, Ib."

I shook my head, still crying. I didn't care. I was just so happy he was okay.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you..." I whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere, Ib... That's a promise."

xxxxxxx

"I see. Give me Ib's Rose and I'll give you mine in exchange."

I looked over at Garry, feeling my heart thump rapidly in my chest and my breathing become more labored.

"No!"

I got in between him and Mary as he extended his blue rose for her to take.

"Ib!" Garry protested.

I shook my head, arms outstretched. "You can't have his, Mary. Go on with mine."

"Ib? Are you sure you wanna do that?"

I could see evil twinkling in Mary's childish eyes. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Okay, have it your way then!"

She skipped off in the distance, giggling to herself until we couldn't hear her anymore.

"Ib, why did you do that?" Garry asked.

"Because... I can't lose you, Garry. I just can't."

"But you're putting your own life in danger. We're supposed to leave here... together, Ib."

"I know... I'm sorry, Garry... I'm not sure what to do."

Garry looked away then stared into my eyes intently, reaching over to grab my hand with his.

"Let's go get your rose back, Ib. I don't trust Mary with it."

It wasn't long that I started to feel weak... my body tensed up and ached painfully... my steps became much harder to take... walking became nearly impossible... until I just... collasped.

"Ib!" Garry cried out, kneeling at my side on the floor.

"I can't... walk anymore... Garry... I'm sorry..."

He clasped my hands with his own.

"It's okay, Ib. I'll carry you!"

He swooped me up into his slender yet strong arms, and ran with me through the gallery halls. I couldn't even protest, I didn't have the strength to. I began to feel sleepy... so very tired...

"Garry... " I mumbled. "It's okay, Ib, just stay with me."

I clutched his arm and gave it a small squeeze.

"I... really, really... like..."

"Ib, don't fall asleep, okay!? Please?"

Garry's voice was pleading with me. But I couldn't fight it anymore. Everything faded to black, including his beautiful face and his perfect lavender locks of hair.

xxxxxx

I awoke to a white hospital room in an uncomfortable bed that doctors gave to patients staying overnight. I rubbed my eyes, blinking feverishly. What happened? Why was I here?

As I looked over to my right, I saw a purple haired man sleeping in a chair beside my bed. He was holding a white handkerchief. I recognized that handkerchief. It was mine. As I reached over to touch his shoulder, the man awoke.

"Ib? Ib!"

He got up and ran into my arms, crying a bit.

"Oh Ib! I was so scared you wouldn't wake up!"

It was strange... his embrace felt so familiar... yet I didn't know his name. Or how we knew each other.

"I'm sorry but... how do you... know my name?"

Garry pulled back, looking a bit sad and confused.

"Ib, you... you don't remember?"

I shook my head.

He slumped into his chair, his eyes to the floor, his bangs covering his orbs so I couldn't see them.

"I... I see..." He muttered.

He stood up, wiping his eyes, and then extended his hand with my handkerchief in it.

"Here... I'll just go."

He sounded so defeated. As I took the handkerchief, I noticed blood stains on it. As my fingers ran over them, memories of the gallery began to flood my mind.

"Garry...?" I called out.

He turned right on his heel.

"Ib?"

"Garry... I'm so sorry... I don't know how I could ever forget you."

He ran into my arms, caressing my hair with his fingers. "It's okay... as long as you remember..."

When he pulled away from me, I said,

"Garry... I wanted to thank you... for saving my life. I surely would have been a goner if it weren't for you."

Garry smiled. "Of course, Ib. I promised you, that we would get out together. I never break a promise."

I smiled back, feeling my face become hot, most likely from blushing.

"Garry... can I... can I kiss you?"

Garry's face flushed as red as a tomato.

"Is that a no?"

"N-no, it's not that... I just... uh... pretty girls like you usually don't... ask me that..."

I couldn't help but grin. Garry was so cute when he was embarrassed. I cupped his chin with my hand and leaned in, eyes closed, lips pursed softly. Garry's lips on mine felt kind yet passionate. Our kiss started off slow, and built up momentum as the seconds went by. His hands gently massaged my back as mine ran through his soft strands of lavender hair and rubbed the nape of his neck. As we pulled apart from each other, Garry ever so softly bit my lip, leaving me wanting more. Our faces were both beet red now, but we both had such wide smiles on our faces.

"That was..." Garry started to say.

"Perfect." I finished. Garry leaned in to kiss me again.

"Ib?"

"Yeah, Garry?"

"I... I'd like to see you again, if that's okay."

I grabbed his hands with mine. "Me too."


End file.
